Mobile devices, such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants, tablets, and the like, are now widely used and heavily depended upon for voice and data communications. In order to maintain proper power levels for the operation of the device, the battery of the mobile device needs to be recharged from time to time. Often, at inopportune times, mobile device users may be located at public locations without the ability to recharge the mobile device battery. Even with the existence of public mobile device charging stations, these stations are limited in number and location. Consequently, a mobile device user runs the risk of his mobile device battery being exhausted before locating an available station to recharge the mobile device.